


Idk I'm bad @ titles

by CompassionPup



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassionPup/pseuds/CompassionPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor dies and Cole is very upset. Angst ensues :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idk I'm bad @ titles

A small bundle of quartz, carved into the shape of a heart. He runs his fingers across the pendent, pink and smooth and rounded just as himself but he wants to forget. He sets it down on the dresser, gripping edge of it weakly, tears pricking his eyes and wishing he could just _forget_ but he can't, and it hurts so badly.

The hand lets go of the wood, curling into a fist, rising quickly and striking his temple. His eyes rest on the wooden patterns in the floorboard as his fist falls in his pale features again, and again as the deep brown swirls in the wood blend together.

He doesn't see his partner or hear his footsteps but he does hear the quiet "Oh Amatus..." that falls from his lips as he falls to his knees.

"I'm sorry" he says shakily, trying to curl himself up on the floor. He wants to make himself as small as possible so that maybe he can disappear. Then he could forget.

"I'm so sorry" He spills out again, trying to hide himself as the other man pads over, softly sitting on his knees and placing his hands on the small, pale boy. A soft glow encases his hands and the skin underneath them as he pulls the boy into his lap, holding him close to his chest. "I'm sorry." He says as his tears stain the soft, expensive silk of the older man's robe.

"It's alright Amatus" He whispers.

"You did nothing wrong, you know this love" Dorian says, bringing his lover's face in his hands and wiping the tears away.

"I couldn't help Dorian. I couldn't help her. I couldn't help anybody. Why?" He gasps out shakily, trying not to look into his partner's eyes.

"You're only human Cole, you have to accept this. You will make mistakes, it's part of who you are, who we all are but it _will_ be alright and I will always love you." He tells him, planting a soft kiss on the boy's pale forehead. He reaches up and takes the pendent from the dresser. placing it in between lover's thin fingers. "No matter how large they are."

Cole clutches the smooth stone in his hand and wraps his arms around Dorian's waist, letting his tears fall onto and roll down the older man's skin. Dorian runs his hand through the pale hair that falls on the boy's face, slowly and gently.

"We should be getting to bed Amatus." He says, scooping the thin boy up in his arms and sighing. He places him on the bed, and then himself, pulling the plush blankets over them and closing his eyes. He feels Cole's chest rise and fall against him own and his warm breathe ghost over his skin. He smiles and buries his face in the those long, soft locks and smiles.

"I promise everything will be alright. I love you so much Amatus" He breathes tiredly.

"I love you too" Cole answers.


End file.
